


Любимая, в ночи наши с тобой сердца свяжи

by fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Light Angst, Nightmares, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019/pseuds/fandom_Kingdom_Hearts_2019
Summary: Лучший способ напомнить самому себе, что твоё тело наконец твоё и только твоё — это разделить его с тем, кого ты любишь.





	Любимая, в ночи наши с тобой сердца свяжи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tie your heart at night to mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581184) by [After_the_Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_the_Lights/pseuds/After_the_Lights). 

_Любимая, в ночи наши с тобой сердца свяжи,_   
_ И тьма, вмиг побежденная, исчезнет,_   
_ Под стук сердец как пары барабанов, что в глуши_   
_ Сквозь листьев тяжесть путь находят своей песне._   
_ **Пабло Неруда, Соннет 79**_

Терра резко просыпается, чувствуя острый привкус страха на языке, его сердце разбито.

Где-то в глубине его горла застревает крик, и он торопливо, жадно делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы убедиться, что этот крик не вырвется наружу. Терра дрожит, его глаза горят от боли, и он не уверен, что именно стекает вниз по его лицу — пот или что-то другое.

Из темноты возникает рука, мягко освещаемая сиянием луны и мерцанием прикроватной лампы, которую оставляют всегда зажженной. На его грудь опускается ладонь, несмотря на множество мозолей, прохладная и изящная. Терре даже не нужно смотреть на Акву, замечая глубокие синяки под глазами, чтобы понять, что она не спала: её голос слишком настороженный, прикосновения — слишком лёгкие, а слова звучат слишком уверенно, без мягкого, неясного звучания, которое часто приносит сон.

Её пальцы скользят вверх по его груди, вдоль шеи и останавливаются в его волосах.

— Я здесь, — говорит Аква, мягко убирая несколько прядей волос с его вспотевшего лба. Её голос звучит низко и мягко. — Всё в порядке. Я здесь. Мы дома, и мы в безопасности.

Одна из её ладоней скользит вдоль его плеча и тянется к его ладони, плотно сжимая пальцы в замок. Другая придерживает его затылок и мягко, но настойчиво притягивает юношу к себе. Аква поворачивается, ложась на спину, и осторожно укладывает его у своей груди, после чего сжимает его руку и, губами находя его лицо, прижимается ко лбу, шепча правдивое:  
— Я люблю тебя, здесь мы в безопасности. Не бойся, ты — это не он, он ушёл навсегда. Я люблю тебя, ты — это не он.

Терра сворачивается вокруг неё, словно схватывая в клетку, и прислушивается к её пульсу, к мерному дыханию. И этот стабильный ритм приносит ему желанный комфорт. Часть напряжения, которое давит на его плечи, исчезает от этих знакомых прикосновений, её свободная рука лениво выводит на его спине круги — но клубок из страха всё ещё сидит, свернувшись, в его животе.

Юноша поднимает свободную руку к виску Аквы и погружает пальцы в океан её волос, начиная перебирать их. Синий, этот ослепительно сверкающий синий. Не такой, как в его сне, или как когда они оба поддались тьме: тогда их волосы серебрились, сердца были темны, а глаза светились золотым. Её волосы синего цвета, а значит всё в порядке. Они дома, они в безопасности, и они вместе. Этого должно быть достаточно. Этих подтверждений должно хватать. Но Терре не хватает.

Ему нужна Аква.

Юноша легко подталкивает своё лицо вверх, медленно, с дрожью приоткрывая губы над её ключицей. Аква откидывет голову назад, с выдохом приветствуя прикосновение губ. Закрыв глаза, Терра сосредотачивается на низком, тихом звуке её голоса и вкусе кожи под языком, надеясь, что это поможет заглушить последние остатки кошмара в его голове. Она снова сжимает его руку, мягко проводя большим пальцем по костяшкам. Её прикосновение и успокаивает, и подталкивает к действию, и, когда Терра прижимается губами к её белой шее, с силой, почти достаточной для того, чтобы оставить следы, она с тёплотой и чувственностью шепчет его имя.

Ему нужно больше.

Терра приподнимается на локтях, вместе в этим не отпуская её руку, и проводит большим пальцем по ключице, после — вверх, к её горлу, и останавливается под подбородком. Её глаза отыскивают его глаза, и юноша пытливо смотрит в них.

Аква смотрит на него в ответ. Её взгляд кажется одновременно любопытным и обеспокоенным, но в нём видна любовь. Только она может так смотреть на него, это взгляд, полный понимания. Не жалость, только сочувствие. Иногда Терра осознает, что напуган тем, как много в этом взгляде обожания и удовлетворения.

— Я…

Он начинает говорить, но голос застывает в его груди. Он звучит низко и грубо после столь недавнего пробуждения. Аква не говорит ничего, просто подносит пальцы к его щеке, ожидая продолжения его слов. Юноша пробует вновь.

— Мне нужно прикасаться к тебе, — говорит он, пытаясь успокоить свой голос, чтобы его намерения были сразу ясны. — Можно?

Ему просто необходимо спросить. Он всегда спрашивает, не важно, сколько раз Аква говорит ему, что он может этого не делать. Двенадцать лет, проведенных в заточении собственного тела, убедили его, что он должен так делать.

Аква прижимается губами к его губам, вместо того, чтобы произнести ответ, её поцелуй нежен и соблазнителен. Но Терре нужно услышать от неё эти слова, ему нужно знать, что она хочет этого так же сильно, как он. Он остается неподвижен, пока девушка покрывает его лицо поцелуями, кончики пальцев в танце касаются задней части его шеи. Она оставляет короткие поцелуи на каждом сантиметре кожи, до которого только может дотянуться, на его щеках, на мочках ушей, на уголках его рта, будто бы он — её заветная драгоценность.

Аква отклоняется с улыбкой, небольшой, мягкой и такой сладкой, и это заставляет его пульс сбиться с установившегося ритма. Слегка сжав его удерживаемую ладонь пальцами, она радостно произносит:

— Да, можно.

Терра не колеблется. Он приобнимает девушку за талию, притягивая вплотную к себе, так близко и так крепко, что между ними едва бы поместилось лезвие ножа. Его рот быстро прижимается к её губам, так жадно и крепко, как только может. Терра безумно хочет пробовать на вкус, касаться её — и брать то, в чём он так нуждается.

Аква нетерпеливо отвечает, издавая короткий стон как только губы плотно прижимаются к её губам. Эти губы такие теплые и так мягко поддаются ему, и с каждым поцелуем, с каждым касанием губ девушки своими Терра пытается сказать ей о том, насколько она ему нужна и насколько ему нужно, чтобы она была рядом. Всегда. Он целует так, будто отдаёт ей каждый поцелуй из тех, что не смог дать в прошлом, в долгие, одинокие годы, проведенные во тьме, и каждый поцелуй из тех, что хотел бы отдать ей в будущем. Их будущем.

С готовностью принимая эти поцелуи, Аква не уступает ему в страсти, поскуливая, когда его губы покидают её лицо и оказываются у шеи, покусывая, а пальцы девушки бегут вверх от его затылка по голове, чуть царапая. Он издаёт стон, глубокий и хриплый, всё еще касаясь кожи губами, и начинает улыбаться, когда юноша замечает, что её кожу покрывают мелкие мурашки.

Свободная рука Терры блуждает по её груди, следуя за каждым изгибом, прежде чем оказаться у бедер, и он наслаждается звуками, которые она издаёт, этими мелкими вдохами воздуха и резким затруднениям в дыхании. Они становятся тише, как только пальцы юноши вцепляются в край его серой футболки, которую Аква любит надевать в качестве ночной рубашки, Терре удалось надеть её лишь раз, прежде чем девушка объявила её своей. И Аква дрожит, как только его рука скользит под неё.

Он рывком тянет футболку вверх и снимает через голову, обнажая перед лунным светом множество шрамов, усеивающих её живот. Большая часть из них — небольшие и белые. Другие куда больше и выглядят ужаснее. Он отыскивает самый большой из них, красную скрученную звезду чуть ниже её ребер, и подносит к нему губы, шепча одними губами “Прости”. Аква резко вдыхает, после сдерживая дыхание, и Терра поднимает взгляд.

Она прекрасна.

Его сердце наполняется теплом при виде её, а разум не понимает, почему ему вообще так повезло с ней.

И всё же, юноша продолжает, проводя пальцами по всему её животу и с трепетом наблюдая за мурашками по всей коже. Он останавливается у груди и начинает мягко разминать её одной рукой, второй всё ещё крепко сжимая ладонь девушки.

На губах Аквы расцветает полуулыбка, когда большой палец поддразнивает её сосок, сжимая и перекатывая. Улыбка расцветает и на лице Терры, когда тот ощущает, что от его прикосновений он начинает твердеть. Юноша склоняется к груди, приближаясь к нему и поднося ко рту, и медленно водит по кругу языком, вызывая этим дрожащее вскрикивание. Удовлетворённый, он сжимает вокруг него зубы и с осторожностью прикусывает, растекаясь в улыбке, когда девушка прижимается крепче.

Дыхание Аквы стало куда тяжелее, небольшие рваные вдохи.

Терра опускает ладонь ниже, до опасного близко к верхней части её бедер, и внимательно смотрит за тем, как губы девушки размыкаются в ожидании, позволяя сорваться легкому стону. Его рот высвобождает сосок, и юноша отвечает c хриплым, жадным стоном, который словно грохочет сквозь всё его тело.

Он так нуждается в этом. Он так нуждается в ней.

Он так нуждается в том, чтобы чувствовать, как она движется под его ладонью, счастливо извиваясь. Так нуждается в том, чтобы слышать, как она шепчет его имя, будто молитву, прижимаясь к его коже, а затем издаёт тот чарующий звук, который вырывается из неё всегда, когда он входит в неё, этот небольшой, полный счастья вздох, который так любит застревать у неё в горле, но всегда достигает его паха. Это тот единственный звук, который позволяет ему точно, уверенно знать, что всё происходящее — правда, потому что даже за те почти тринадцать лет, что были у юноши для размышлений, он определённо не смог бы придумать такой великолепный, уникальный звук. Этот звук означал, что они оба живы, они оба являются собой настоящими, и они вместе, в безопасности, здесь и сейчас.

Опускаясь ещё ниже, его рука находит её центр. Он чувствует, как там тепло, обводя пальцами внутреннюю часть бедра, и ненадолго останавливается, чтобы усеять её лёгкими, невесомыми поцелуями. Пальцы вновь двигаются вверх, медленно, но верно, останавливаясь у её таза. Аква выгибает спину, как только они проскальзывают под нижнее бельё и движутся по её изгибам, чтобы прикоснуться к её сокровенному месту, заставляя девушку соблазнительно близко прижиматься к его собственному растущему возбуждению. Она уже мокрая, обнаруживает Терра и прикусывает нижнюю часть её груди, пальцами медленно водя по складкам вокруг её скользкого входа.

С губ Аквы сдавленным шепотом срывается его имя, вновь и вновь, будто заклинание, и Терра с восхищением вздыхает. То, как он её нужен, разжигает что-то в его груди.

Дразня и соблазняя, он скользит пальцами по бутону её клитора в первый раз, во второй — и дыхание девушки прерывается. Он пристально смотрит на её лицо, выискивая хоть какой-то знак отказа или сомнения, но всё, что он видит — это розово-красный румянец её щёк и зубы, прикусывающие нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать крик. Правая рука девушки дергается и хватает простыни, неистово сжимая их, пока он гладит Акву снова и снова.

Она поглощена желанием, и это успокаивает Терру.

Аква стыдливо кусает губы, когда юноша удобно распределяет свой вес между её стройных ног. Её глаза сияют, как и её улыбка, и, с ладонью, всё еще сплетённой с его рукой, она представляет собой картину идеального приглашения.

Но Терра замирает. Тьма из его сна всё ещё сохраняется внутри.

И Аква это, конечно, замечает. Он всегда замечает.

Она отпускает его руку, чтобы помочь себе приподняться и сжать в руках его лицо, опуская пальцы на затылок, и большими пальцами поглаживая щеки. Его пальцы почти сразу же скучают по её касаниям. Девушка долго и пристально смотрит на него, глазами пытаясь что-то отыскать, а затем она дарит ему поцелуй, столь же долгий, как и этот взгляд. Она целует мягко и настойчиво, нежно и чувственно, он чувствует всё то, что пытался вложить в свои поцелуи.

— Терра, пожалуйста, — говорит она, проскальзывая рукой между их тел, опускаясь ниже его пояса, чтобы коснуться головки его члена. Тело юноши вздрагивает, и дыхание резко прерывается. Голос Аквы дрожит, дрожит так, как он дрожит всегда, когда она жаждет его. — Я хочу тебя.

Он тихо стонет. Сначала из-за её слов и волны облегчения и вожделения, накрывающей его с головой, затем от её прикосновений, от ладони, уверенно обхватывающей его и длинными, уверенными движениями доводящей до полной твёрдости.

Разум Терры заполнен девушкой, его мир сужается только до Аквы и до ощущения ладоней на его теле. Она склоняется к нему, оставляя короткие поцелуи по всей его груди, и он шипит, когда она прикусывает кожу, а тепло её языка кружится вокруг его сосков. Жар тела девушки накрывает его, и желание Терры растет, словно глубокая, тёмная волна, врезаясь в его разум и смывая остатки страха.

Как только Аква довольна своей работой, она отпускает его и вновь опускается на кровать, притягивая его к себе с тихим подтверждением. Юноша снова хватает её за руку, и девушка улыбается. Аква застенчиво подносит руку к его губам.

— Спасибо, — говорит Терра почти шёпотом, целуя её ладонь.

Что-то тёмное на мгновение вспыхивает в её глазах, что-то с оттенком грусти. И всё же она продолжает улыбаться.

— Иди сюда, — побуждает девушка и направляет его так, что он снова размещается между её ног.

Аква намеренно отводит от него свои бёдра так, чтобы его конец оказался у входа в неё, а затем чуть подаётся ему навстречу. Терра издаёт рык от этого движения, этот тихий и богатый звук возникает в глубине его горла, и затем подается к ней бедрами, чтобы встретить её тепло. Как только он наконец входит в неё, девушка счастливо ловит ртом воздух, и Терра не может сдержать улыбку, расплывающуюся по его лицу.

Он собирается начинать осторожно, и потому движется в ней длинными, медленными толчками, но изо рта Аквы вырывается слабое поскуливание. Она просит его, ясным и твёрдым голосом, двигаться быстреею

— Пожалуйста, — говорит она с широко распахнутыми глазами.

И Терра исполняет эту просьбу.

Сжимая зубы, он резко подаётся бёдрами вперед, пытаясь войти так глубоко, как только может, и из Аквы вырывается ругательство, эти простые и элегантные слова, которые всегда заставляют его сердце пропускать удары. Он движется в ней в точном ритме, достаточно сильным, чтобы он мог наслаждаться её тугим, скользким жаром и заставлять острые крики удовольствия вырываться из её горла. Юноша вцепляется в неё, как только слышит их, одной рукой крепко сжимая её ладонь, другой удерживая девушку за поясницу.

Аква сжимает его так же крепко, встречая его толчки толчками, приподнимая бёдра. Она словно танцует, извиваясь под ним, но никогда не сбиваясь с ритма. Рот юноши отыскивает её губы, и девушка счастливо выдыхает, прижимаясь носом к его носу.

Он скользит рукой вниз от конца её позвоночника к изгибу бёдер и тянет девушку вверх, изменяя угол наклона, чтобы дотягиваться до самых чувствительных её частей. Одна нога Аквы грациозно обхватывает его за пояс и притягивает ближе, так близко, что Терра готов поклясться, что слышит стук её сердца. Когда их губы разделяются, она подаётся вперед и утыкается лицом в изгиб его шеи. Лоб девушки касается его плеча, и Терра больше не может видеть её глаз.

Но он хочет их видеть. Ему нужно их видеть.

— Аква, — он задыхается, дерганно дыша. — Аква, пожалуйста. Посмотри на меня.

Она делает так, как он попросил, и отводит голову от его шеи, её голубые глаза кажутся тёмными от глубины её желания. Её дыхание так же сбито, как и его, и девушка тяжело дышит, глазами пробегаясь по его лицу. Он не знает, что она пытается увидеть, какой знак она хочет найти, но он склоняется к её касанию, когда Аква протягивает руку и нежно поглаживает его челюсть.

— Я в порядке, — говорит она. — Всё хорошо, всё в порядке.

И с этими словами последние кусочки напряжения и страха покидают тело Терры.

Без какого-либо предупреждения, Аква рывком подаётся ему навстречу, принимая его член внутрь на всю длину, заставляя юношу издать протяжный стон. И это побуждает Терру двигаться в ней быстрыми и резкими толчками, наслаждаясь тем, как часть его тела растворяется в ней. Девушка вновь приподнимает бёдра, и он только крепче прижимается к ней, поддерживая темп, который может быстро заставить её достичь вершины удовольствия — они уже проверяли это.

Аква, не глядя, пробегает пальцами сквозь его волосы, прежде чем опуститься к шее, а затем и к плечам, где её ногти оставляют на коже острые красные следы блаженства. Её губы вновь и вновь прижимаются к горлу юноши, и Терра опускает руку промеж её ног и поглаживает разбухший клитор девушки в ритме его толчков. Аква хнычет, запрокидывая голову назад, выкрикивая вместе с эти его имя, и с каждым звуком удовольствия, что она издаёт, его волнение исчезает, уступая место уверенности.

Она близка.

Юноша проводит пальцами по её клитору ещё раз, поддразнивая, и её пальцы, всё ещё сплетённые с его, резко сжимаются, а сама девушка подаётся наверх, чтобы достичь его губ.

Аква кончает на удивление тихо, неуверенно, коротко поскуливая, почти прижимаясь к его губам, и Терра чувствует, как влажный жар вокруг его члена сжимает его крепче. Оно превращается в дрожь удовольствия, которая проходит сквозь всё её тело и заставляет девушку хватать воздух губами, прежде чем распадается на несколько меньших пульсирующих спазмов. Его собственный пик приближается, нарастая у живота, словно скручивая что-то внутри.

— Аква,, — Терра хрипит, покачивая головой. — Мне нужно… Нужно…

Она понимает.

— Всё в порядке, — шепчет девушка, и её дыхание сбивается с каждым его толчком. — Покончи с этим. Я с тобой. Здесь безопасно.

Она прижимает их ладони, всё еще соединенные, к своей груди, заставляя его ощущать стук её сердца.

Терра кусает губы, сдерживая стон, и переводит руку к бедру девушки, чтобы приподнять её. Аква понимает, что он пытается сделать, и разводит ноги шире, позволяя ему проскользнуть еще немного глубже в неё. Этот жар, это ощущение напряженности и узости, то, что её так много вокруг него, уже достаточно, чтобы заставить Терру сойти с ума, но то, что окончательно добивает его — это её голос.

Язык Аквы отыскивает его ушную раковину, а зубы касаются мочки уха. Девушка шепчет «Я люблю тебя» — и Терра достигает звёзд.

С одним длинным стоном, он утыкается лицом в горло девушки, в её раскрасневшуюся от их любви кожу, почти задыхаясь от своей разрядки, пока его член содрогается внутри, а толчки замедляются, затихают.

Аква поглаживает его спину вверх-вниз, пока Терра остаётся глубоко внутри неё, восстанавливая дыхание и следя за угасающими вспышками взрывов галактик перед глазами. Как только юноша убеждается в том, что смог успокоиться, он осторожно выходит из неё, после чего прижимается к шее носом, вдыхая мягкий запах её кожи — и запах любви, который остался от их действа. Ему хочется закрыть глаза, устроить лицо ближе к лицу девушки и наслаждаться липким жаром её тела, которое будет так близко. Но у Аквы другие планы.

— Терра, — произносит Аква, отбивая пальцами по его лопатке. — Терра, задушишь же.

В её словах проскальзывает улыбка, но Терра всё равно выпускает её из объятий в ту же секунду. Он не отодвигается слишком далеко, и Аква продолжает держать его за руку.

— Прости, я не хотел, — свободной рукой Терра прижимается к щеке Аквы, его взгляд смягчается, как и её. Она счастливая и расслабленная, правда бледная и уставшая. Но всё ещё прекрасная. Для него — всегда будет прекрасной.

Он приподнимает её голову за подбородок, чтобы подарить мягкий поцелуй, наполненный искренностью и нежностью.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит он, пока гладит Акву по щеке.

Глаза Аквы распахиваются, на секунду он думает, что она вот-вот заплачет, и от этой мысли у него щемит в груди.

Терра нечасто произносит эти три волшебных слова. Ему трудно их говорить, даже хотя он уверен в своих чувствах, уверен в том, что его сердце принадлежит ей и ей одной. В первый раз, когда он произнёс их, его ладони вспотели, дыхание сбилось, а сердце гудело. И сейчас, месяцы спустя, ничего не изменилось.

— Я люблю тебя, — Терра произносит снова, и на этот раз слова даются легче. Он смотрит ей в глаза, голубой следит за голубым, и сжимает за руку. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, — голос Аквы звучит хрипло, но её взгляд проясняется, пока она сжимает его ладонь в ответ. — Я знаю, что ты любишь меня.

Взгляд Аквы остаётся на нём ещё пару секунд, а потом опускается вниз, к липкой жидкости на бёдрах.

— Я думаю, — в её словах звучит тёплый смех, — что мне нужно в ванную.

Терра следит за направлением её взгляда и краснеет.

— Да, — он кивает. — Звучит, как отличная идея. Тогда я… Я… Эм… Я поменяю простыни.

Аква кивает ему в ответ:

— Хорошо.

С некоторой неохотой Аква выпускает руку Терру. Она поднимается, перед тем как перекинуть ноги на край кровати и встать на деревянный пол. Она начинает вставать, но Терра останавливает её.

— Стой! — вдруг говорит он настолько громко, что Аква оседает на кровать от неожиданности. Терра тянется длинной рукой до тумбочки у кровати и шарит рукой по верхнему ящику, пытаясь что-то отыскать. Наконец-то он находит — небольшой платок, который он всегда носит с собой, идеальный для вытереть пот, или даже кровь, после тренировки.

Со смущенной улыбкой он протягивает его Акве.

— Держи. Не волнуйся, он чистый.

Она с осторожность оглядывает платок, и затем кончики её губ поднимаются в улыбке, она берёт его и целует Терру в щёку.

— Спасибо. Я быстро, обещаю.

— Буду ждать, — Терра отвечает ей. Аква вздыхает и вытирает себя.

— Разумеется.

Она находит свою ночнушку, поднимается с кровати и грациозно, несмотря на отсутствие на ней какой-либо одежды и взлохмаченные волосы, устремляется в их маленькую ванную. Терра старается не засматриваться слишком долго на её спину, но с треском проваливается в этом.

Смена белья — бессмысленная рутина, приносящая странное чувство удовлетворения. Его наволочка пропитана потом и шоком его кошмара. Пока он снимает её, улавливает приглушённый звук воды. Судя по всему, Аква принимает душ.

Далее идут простыни, опьянённые потом и любовью, их Терра сворачивает в большой, запутанный ком и кидает с лёгкостью в корзину. Затем Терра достаёт из шкафа чистый комплект постельного белья. Он приятно пахнет цветами и чем-то успокаивающим.

Поначалу, когда они только вернулись домой спустя долгое время, он не замечал, что у Аквы были проблемы со сном. Он был слишком зациклен на своих собственных мыслях, видениях и кошмарах, чтобы быть способным кому-то помочь. Даже самому себе.

Но недели шли, тёмный туман в его голове становился всё тоньше, а круги под глазами Аквы — всё больше. Он понимал, что должен что-то предпринять.

Вооружённый тяжёлым томом из библиотки, Терра поднялся в горы и начал прочёсывать полевые цветы. Он тщательно изучал их перед тем, как сорвать, собирал, те, что необходимы. Получившиеся помандеры не выглядели впечатляюще, мастер рукоделия — Аква, а не он, но запах был идеальным: лаванда, душица и ромашка.

Теперь шарики лежат в каждом ящичке их спальной, хотя Терра не уверен, что они действительно помогут. Всё, что он может, так это надеяться, что запах поможет ей расслабиться, закрыть глаза и получить заслуженный отдых.

Терра возвращается к кровати и начинает бороться с простыней, стараясь разместить её на матраце. Бой длится минуту-две, но в итоге он выходит победителем. Он наслаждается своей тихой победой и замечает, что шум воды прекратился.

Аква вскоре выходит из ванной, голубые волосы стали тёмно-синего цвета, в руках у неё — маленькая миска и мокрое полотенце. Она проходит мимо Терры, пока тот взбивает подушки.

— Ну как я? — спрашивает Аква, ставя миску на прикроватную тумбочку.

Терра поднимает взгляд на неё, разглядывает пятна от капель воды на украденной у него футболке, кожу, практически прозрачную под лунным светом, и решает ответить честно:

— Неплохо. И я скучал.

Её зрачки вновь мутнеют и расширяются, но улыбка не спадает с лица. Дотянувшись правой рукой до его плеча, она направляется к кровати, подтолкнув парня так, чтобы он сел, прежде чем она присоединяется к нему с миской в руках.

Чаша наполнена водой, и девушка опускает в неё ткань, затем, отжимая лишнюю воду и напевая, она подносит тряпку к его лбу и вытирает пот. Терра вздыхает, закрыв глаза.

— Ты… — пытается начать она.

Её голос звучит необычайно тихо, отчего парень задумывается, не собирается ли она спросить что-то важное, то самое, о чем они оба боятся говорить, словно это ничего не значит, или же наоборот, потому что значит слишком много? «Хочешь поговорить об этом?» — один из тех вопросов, которые потеряли для них всякий смысл, наравне с «ты хорошо спал?» или же «ты хочешь побыть одна?»

Но Аква спрашивает не об этом. Почему-то он чувствует облегчение.

— Ты сможешь сейчас заснуть? — вместо этого говорит она.

Он кивает, отчего её лицо озаряет улыбка.

— Но думаю, что предпочёл бы посмотреть, как ты заснёшь первой.

Её руки дрожат.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он, пытаясь поймать её взгляд. — Всего раз. Для меня.

Аква поджимает губы. Эмоции на её лице колеблются где-то между опасением и доверием. Наклонив голову и глубоко вздохнув, она наконец смотрит прямо в его глаза с чем-то вроде ухмылки.

— Хорошо, я попытаюсь. Но только потому, что ты так хорошо попросил.

— Тогда иди сюда, — произносит он и откидывает простыни.

Они забираются на кровать и прижимаются друг к другу. Терра обнимает её за талию и притягивает поближе к себе. Аква начинает искать его руку и, найдя, переплетает их пальцы вместе. Затем проводит их сцеплёнными ладонями по его обнаженной груди и замирает рядом с сердцем, отчего юноша согласно выдыхает. Аква приникает к нему ещё ближе, потираясь об его кожу.

— Расскажи мне историю, — шепчет она.

— Историю? — неуверенно переспрашивает Терра.

— Да, историю.

Это странная просьба, он не совсем уверен, что с ней делать.

— Ты же знаешь, что рассказчик из меня не очень, да? Именно поэтому обычно Вен просил тебя почитать ему перед сном.  
Она выдыхает, слегка смеясь, её дыхание покалывает его кожу.

— Неважно, я просто хочу послушать твой голос, — Аква сжимает его ладонь сильнее, её голос дрожит. — Это была одна из самых ужасных вещей... В том месте... Из-за него я теряла воспоминания, забыла, как звучит твой голос. И я... Я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось, никогда больше.

В горле Терры собирается ком от её честности и невообразимой пытки, через которую ей пришлось пройти. Его собственные мучения были не лучше, но хотя бы воспоминания оставались при нём, как яркий свет, за который он твёрдо цеплялся, что даже Зеанорт не посмел посягнуть на них. Проглотив свою ярость, разочарование тем, как несправедливо всё сложилось, мучившую его вину за то, что прежде всего он привел Акву к этому, он опускает голову, пока не касается губами её влажных волос.

— Хорошо, — решает он и целует её в макушку. — Я знаю одну.

Это старая, но любимая история. Мастер рассказывал её давным-давно, ещё до того, как появился Вен, когда они были переполнены энергией молодости и отказывались признавать идею сна. Терра прочищает горло, нежно сжимает ладонь Аквы и начивает:

— Давным-давно люди жили в мире, они купались в тепле света. Все любили свет. Но затем они начали сражаться за него. Каждый хотел, чтобы свет принадлежал ему одному. И родилась тьма в их сердцах.

Слова слетают с его губ легко, он помнит их наизусть, может рассказать даже во сне. Особенно теперь, когда сам прошёл через это. Хватка Аквы ослабляется, её дыхание замедляется и становится легче. Новый и расслабленный ритм её вдохов успокаивает Терру, и он продолжает свой рассказ дальше, пока неясный свет луны льётся через окно, а в его объятиях лежит любимая девушка.

— И даже в самой глубокой тьме, — произносит он и смотрит вниз, как раз в тот момент, когда она прикрывает глаза. Он прерывает себя на мгновение, но она не открывает глаза, и он выдыхает с облегчением.

История заканчивается поцелуем, последнюю фразу он шепчет, прижимаясь губами к нежной коже виска:

— Всегда найдётся свет, который укажет тебе путь.

Терра откидывается на спину, улыбаясь, чувство удовлетворения поселяется в нём от ровного ритма дыхания Аквы, которое медленно убаюкивает его.

Когда наступает рассвет, золотой и сияющий, их пальцы всё ещё переплетены. Аква сообщает ему со смущённой и милой улыбкой, что это был лучший сон за последнее время.

И Терра просто прижимается своими губами к её и отвечает:

— Это хорошо.


End file.
